


Rise of Baktoid Inc.

by TabbyWolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Found Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star Wars characters in Pokemon AU, Togruta are still togruta though, no species bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Anakin and his friend Ahsoka run into Fives and his twin brother Echo while on the run from the evil team Techno. They team up against the two grunts trying to steal their pokemon and eventually they have to prevent team techno from replacing pokemon with droids
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 14





	Rise of Baktoid Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd upload this early for everyone stuck in quarantine right now. I probably won't have much time to update after corona, but I'll continue after I finish my other fics. 
> 
> I didn't change Ahsoka's species because I like it more like this. Also the title might change later, I don't

Anakin ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His red and black hoodie had soaked through completely, and and his combat boots were slipping in the muddy grass. The rain poured down heavily as he and Ahsoka tried to escape it. Ahsoka grabbed her montrals as the thunder roared. He spotted a cave.

“Ahsoka, in here!” He yelled at the young Togruta. She followed him inside the cave.

The cave was even darker than the dusk outside, but he noticed that the cave wasn’t empty as he’d initially thought. There was a warm light coming from behind a corner. Great, they had company. He gestured to Ahsoka to check it out and she nodded and snuck towards the corner. She was much better at sneaking then him and had much better hearing, so she’d hear the other people before they’d hear her. She listened from the corner and gave him a thumbs up. It wasn’t Team Techno. Good. He and Ahsoka had had plenty of run-ins with the evil team, the most recent one this morning. They were a criminal organization that stole steel type Pokémon for some reason. Rumors said they sold them to Baktoid Inc, a robots company that built robots that could be used in Pokémon battles instead of Pokémon. Some of their grunts had targeted him because of his Magnezone. Artoo was smart and independent, and they had tried to buy him for research. When he refused, they had tried to steal him and now these two grunts named Roger and Roger had been following him for almost a year. But Ahsoka would’ve noticed if it was them. He walked ahead, leaving Ahsoka hidden. He wasn’t going to risk another trainer confusing her for a wild Pokémon.

Suddenly, he felt a coldness creep up his legs, when he looked downs, he noticed that the sand underneath him was moving and slowly swallowing his boots.

“Ahsoka, help!” He screamed as the sand swallowed him up to his knees.

“Sandy, no!” He heard an unfamiliar voice say as two strong arms grabbed him under his shoulders and pulled him out.

“I’m so sorry, she tends to eat people when she’s startled” the man who had pulled him out said. Ahsoka had run to his aid as well, but this man had apparently been closer. He was tall, but not as tall as himself, had tan skin and dark hair. He wore a blue striped flannel shirt or whatever it was called and old, worn out jeans. He also had a goatee and the number 5 tattooed on this temple.

“Actually, she just drains their life force” said another voice, eerily similar to the voice of the man who rescued him. Anakin looked in the direction of the voice and noticed another young man standing near a campfire. He looked nearly identical to the man who rescued him, but he wore a white shirt, black jeans and didn’t have a goatee or visible tattoo.

Anakin looked down at the sand underneath him and noticed that it was a sand castle now. “Getting my life force drained by sand doesn’t sound like fun to me either. What is this monstrosity?”

“She’s a Palossand”, the man behind him said as he helped Anakin up. “Echo caught her for me in the Alolan region”

“I’m Echo by the way. And this is my brother Fives” the young man with the white shirt said.

“Thanks for clarifying that he’s your brother, I wouldn’t have been able to tell” Ahsoka said as she came out of her hiding place.

“Really? I thought that was obvious” Fives said, oblivious to Ahsoka’s sarcasm.

Echo facepalmed himself, but regained his composure immediately. “Would you like to sit with us? We already have a fire going and you look like you’re freezing”

“Yes, that would be amazing” Ahsoka sat as she sat down without hesitation. “I’m Ahsoka by the way”

“How could you tell? She doesn’t have goosebumps at all” Anakin asked.

“The shade of her lekku markings. The tips are pale and unsaturated, which happens when they’re cold. It’s similar to how our fingers turn red when we’re freezing. Togruta are more sensitive to the cold than we are because they have a lower body temperature at 35 degrees Celsius” Echo said.

“Huh, I never knew” Anakin said.

“I told you I wasn’t exaggerating” Ahsoka said.

“But you didn’t even have goosebumps?”

“Togruta never get goose bumps, since they have no hair” Fives said smugly.

“How do you know so much about Togruta biology?” Ahsoka asked.

“Our mother is a Togruta” Fives said.

“That’s not how any of that works, right?” Anakin said, looking at Ahsoka for confirmation.

“Adopted” Echo clarified. “That’s also why our names are like this. We got them at the orphanage when we were younger. Kind of. I was named Echo because I learned to speak by repeating people, and Fives was named after his tendency to point out the number 5 when we were younger. We were weird kids”

“You’re still weird” Fives said.

“Well, at least I don’t have a number tattooed on my face” Echo retorted.

“They had to be able to tell us apart somehow” Fives argued.

“Like your stupid goatee doesn’t do that already” Echo snarled.

“I like your goatee” Anakin blurted out.

“Finally someone who appreciates it, Thanks, ... Wait, what’s your name?” Fives asked.

“Anakin” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Anakin” Fives said, giving Anakin a half smirk. Anakin stared at the young man for a few seconds. He was kinda cute actually.

“It seems like Sandy likes you too” Fives said.

Anakin looked down and noticed that the Palossand had climbed on his lap and was now covering his lap. She wasn’t as cold as she had been when she was when she was trying to drain his vitality, but she was still cold like a cold draft as most ghost types were. He yelled and got up to wipe the sand off his clothes. Sandy reassembled herself and crawled back to Fives, who shot Anakin a concerned look.

“I don’t like sand,” he said. “It’s course, and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere”

“Oh no, sand is amazing. Have you ever been to a beach?” Fives asked.

“No, and I don’t want to” Anakin scowled.

“It’s amazing though. The wind, the warm sand, the sea. You can surf. Well, in Alola I mean. The beaches here aren’t that good.” He said, shrugging.

“I still don’t like sand” Anakin said.

“Fives, leave him alone. If he doesn’t like sand that’s his business” Echo said. “Sorry for my brother”

“It’s okay” Anakin said.

“I still think you should go there at least once. We got our first Pokémon in Alola” Fives said as he scratched his Palossands middle tower affectionately.

“What’s your first Pokémon?” Ahsoka asked Echo.

As a response, Echo took a beautiful white Vulpix from her pokeball. “This is snowball”

“It’s nice to meet you” Ahsoka said as she held out her hand for the small fox to sniff. “Can I take my Rowlet out of her ball? She usually sits on my head but she hates the rain and being wet”

“Yeah no problem” Fives said “Sandy and Snowball are very friendly, they won’t hurt her”

Ahsoka took Morai out of her ball. The small owl nuzzled the side of her face before settling down by the fire, sitting at a safe distance next to Snowball

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Fives asked Anakin.

“No, I don’t. Ahsoka and I have been trying to shake off some thugs. They’re after Artoo and Threepio.”

“Are they your Pokémon?” Echo asked.

“Yeah. Come out guys” he said as he let the Magnezone and Scizor out of their pokéballs.

“Wow, two fully evolved Pokémon” Echo said. “Impressive”

“Thanks. I’ve had them since I was 12. Well, I got Threepio since I was 9. But when I got Artoo at 12, I started my journey to become a Pokemon trainer to make some extra money”

“Okay. Well, if you want to camp with us, you’re more than welcome to” Fives said.

“I think we’ll take you up on that offer” Anakin said and then he turned to Ahsoka “unless you disagree?”

“No, it’s a great plan. Now we don’t have to look for dry wood to built our own fire” she said, gesturing towards the rain outside.

“That’s what I was thinking” Anakin said as he took his sleeping bag out of his black backpack. Ahsoka did the same.

“Going to bed already?” Fives asked.

“Yeah, we’ve had a run in with Team Techno today” Ahsoka said.

“It’s exhausting” Anakin added.

“Why are they following you?” Echo asked “I thought they were mostly interested in manufacturing robots and such” Fives asked.

"Yeah, that's why they're after Artoo. They want to do research him, but I won't let those idiots near him. They offered to buy him too. Can you imagine just handing over a Pokemon like it's a thing?" he said, scratching Artoo's top while the Magnezone beeped affectionately.

"Kinda?" Fives said. Anakin shot him an angry look, but he quickly elaborated "Our brother Cody got our dad's old pokemon after he was gone, but that was different than this. Someone had to take care of Lizzy and Marty. He later gave them to Rex when he was old enough, because they liked him better"

"Yeah, that's different." Anakin said "How old were you if I may ask?"

"Cody was 8 when our parents died. He's the only one who remembered" Echo said "We were three at the time"

"They died in a car crash" Fives added.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Anakin said.

"It's fine" Echo said "We have a new mother now, and it was long ago"

"I think we should turn in for tonight as well" Fives said, glancing as Ahsoka who had already gotten inside her sleeping bag and who was trying to sleep.

"Alright. Good night" Anakin said, finally getting into his sleeping bag.

* * *

Fives woke up lying on his stomach, looking into the smouldering remains of the fire and the morning light coming inside the cave. Snowball was sleeping on top of his brother's sleeping bag, Sandy had probably gone flat and he couldn't spot her. Artoo and Threepio were sleeping in the back of the cave, but Morai was awake and getting scratched by Ahsoka.

He looked to the other newcomer. Anakin was looking pretty cute in the morning light. The sun couldn't shine directly into this part of the cave, but he briefly wondered what his dark blonde hair would look like in the sunlight. He mentally slapped himself, he barely knew this guy and now he was thinking about what his hair would look like in the sunlight.

"Good morning" Ahsoka said.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"The usual. Pretty okay"

"Okay" Ahsoka said as she got some jerky out her messenger bag. Fives considered asking her about Anakin. The chances that it'd go well were slim, but he'd regret it if he didn't.

"Hey, I know this is probably out of nowhere, but is Anakin single?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, he is. Why?"

"No particular reason" he lied.

"I think he likes you too." Ahsoka said, looking at Anakin to see if he was still asleep "Tell you what, if you and Echo help us fend off Team Techno, I'll do my best to set you up on a date with him"

"Really? I mean I was mentally preparing for you to be his girlfriend or something"

Ahsoka snorted "Of course not, he's basically my brother. His mom took me out of foster care after my parents left"

"Oh, that sucks"

"Nah, I'm fine. They left when I was very young. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad put me up for adoption. It just turned out that the humans were more popular and I was aged out at 12 when I wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. Anakin found me and showed me the ropes, and a few months later his mom took me in as well"

"Ah, that does sound like something a brother would do. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him"

"You're going to get a date. I'm not responsible for whatever happens afterwards and I honestly don't want to know. Just bring him back that same evening so I'll never know"

"Moving a bit too fast there" Fives warned her. He really wasn't ready to move that fast.

"Says the guy who asked if he was single within twelve hours of meeting someone"

"Hey, I just want to get this kind info out on the open before I make a move"

"Okay, that's fair. Just make sure you get to know him first. I don't want you to lead him on. I'm not afraid to beat you up if you hurt him"

"I think I'm a bit more experienced as a trainer than you are. You're what, 14?"

"Almost 17, but I wasn't talking about a pokemon battle"

"Oh you do martial arts? My brother does as well"

"Echo?"

"No, Rex"

At the sound of his name, Echo started to wake up as well "Did someone call me?"

"No, but now that you're awake I want to discuss were we're going next" Fives said.

"I was thinking of going home to get some new supplies. What direction are you and Anakin traveling in?" Echo asked.

"I don't know. Anakin and I had no specific plans. Should I wake him up?"

"Please do" Fives said.

Ahsoka got up and kicked Anakin in the ribs. "Hmmm?"

"Get up Skyguy"

"'Soka..." he grumbled.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Don't know, don't care" he said, clearly not too happy at being woken up.

"Maybe you could come with us to Azure City?" Fives asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great" Ahsoka said.

"Great, off we go" Fives agreed and started packing his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
